spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karate Star (SpongeBob DX)
This Episode is about Patrick Becoming the Master Of Karate and A Sequel to the Modern SpongeBob Episode of The Same Name ' SpongeBob DX Episode 5' Also Criedit To AW10 For Helping Me Out The Plot The Episode Starts When Patrick Walks Home, and the News Talks About how he Tore up The Barg N Mart, So he Goes for a Walk When he Notices the Other Patrick Chop up a Giant Steel Boat Similar to Patrick From The Eariler Episode, Patrick Meets the Other Patrick and Start Hanging out, He Noticed That The Other Patrick is intent on Chopping Stuff, he Trys to convice the Other Patrick not to chop, He Then noticed when The Other Patrick Chopped at a Video Store, He found a Tape that Told him about Karate Island: The island of Masters. he Watched The whole Tape and Then He went to Sandy's House Along with the Other Patrick, he Asked Sandy to Come with him, They Make it to Karate island, And Sandy Has a Strange feeling about this, And Patrick Tells her not to worry, They make it there, And Master usagi Greeted Their Priscentce, Both Patricks Wave Bye to Sandy and Sandy leaves off, Both Patricks Go with Usagi, usagi Tells Them about The Legendary Karate Masters, The True Masters Are Karate. Both Patricks Want to Get in to Training and Patrick has a Hard time at 1st while the Other Patrick just Chops it well, They Learn Meditation, Patrick does it well, But the Other Patrick didn't do it so Well, usagi tskes them through a series of Training, including A bnuch of Obsiciles That only a True Master can master, Patrick Navagates Well Through the Maze, The Other Patrick just Destorys the Maze, And usagi Tells the Other Patrick That he is Fully intent on Chopping, And Both Patricks Later Face a Karate Master named Udon. Udon, is usagi's Brother, Udon attacks the 2 Patricks, But both Patricks Decide to team Up And Defeat Udon, The Other Patricks Chops up Udon While Pinning down Udon While Patrick does a Headslam into Udon, but Udon isn't Down Yet, Then Patrick Picks up Udon And Throws Udon into the Sea, usagi is Impressed, And GIves the 2 Patricks More training montages and this Time the 2 Patricks are in Perfect Chimestry. And They have The cabability to Be a Karate Master. Later, Udon is Shown Getting out of the Water, And he Plots a Evil Idea and Swims to another island, usagi takes The 2 Patricks into a Karate Kid-Styled way of Training, And Later Over time the 2 Patricks Start to master Karate, And then After Tons of Training, The 2 Patricks are Then told that they mastered Karate, And the 2 Patricks are Happy About this, And they are tought the Acicent Skil of Re-forming, And later The 2 Patricks Become one Again, And Then. Before Patrick Leaves. Udon Fight Patrick Again, but with Dark Magic this Time but Still Lost Due to Patrick's Mastery in Karate, Udon, Dissapears, And Then Patrick comes Back and Tells SpongeBob and Sandy all about their Trip, SpongeBob And Sandy are Impressed With Patrick's Skill of Karate, However the Episode goes back to Udon, Who makes A Fake Bootleg of the Original Type to Send to SpongeBob's House, "''That Star may have good, friends, But, not for long" ''*Laughs Eviliy and louder over time* The Episode Ends With hearing That the Mailman has a Special Delivery For SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:SpongeBob DX Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Articles in need of grammar correction